Of Love and Ice Cream
by James Eric Oliver
Summary: A lazy saturday morning for Tommy , Kira and thier children. Kirommy Read and Review please...thanks


**Disclaimer : Don't own nothin' 'cept the ideas fot the little kids.**

**This was a one shot challenge i did for a friend of mine.**

**"Of Love and Ice Cream"**

** By James Eric Oliver**

_Kira was thrown off of a building, instantly hitting the ground. She rolled with it, thanks to the amount of practice she had gotten from her being the yellow dino thunder ranger. She looked up at her attacker and realized it to be none other than Zeltrax, which to her was impossible because he was dead._

_'Wasn't he?' She thought to herself as Zeltrax raised his sword to strike, just as Elsa appeared next to him. Kira stared at them intently, following their movements looking for a way to attack or get out of the way._

_Before Zeltrax attacked her however, he made one of his usual speeches, or so she thought it was usual until the end of it._

_"Now then yellow ranger, Elsa and I have one last thing to say to you before you die." He proclaimed rather menacingly._

_"Can we watch cartoons mommy?" he asked in a slightly childish voice which had Kira confused._

_"Huh?" she asked, not sure of what was really going on._

_"Please mommy? You said we could watch cartoons when we woke up!" Elsa whined._

It was then that Kira realized that she was dreaming and the voices of her children shone through her dream, waking her up.

Her eyes fluttered open to see her two children, Veronica Lynn and James Alexander Oliver, staring back at her, grinning brightly and sweetly. Kira smiled brightly at the thought of her and Tommy's children. She then realized Tommy was still asleep, so she gently nudged him until he woke up.

"Hmmm, what…what's…Oh, Let me guess, Saturday Morning cartoons?" Tommy said as he was slowly waking up, taking in the sight of his wife with their children.

Tommy inwardly chuckled at the thought of that. Who would have known that Tommy Oliver would have fallen in love with and married a former student, and ranger of his? With the exception of Kira ford, No, he corrected himself, Kira Oliver, No one.

"Daddy, what are you and mommy smiling about?" James asked before all but jumping on the bed along with his sister.

Kira and Tommy then looked at each other smiling brightly. Kira finally broke the silence and got their kids attention.

"Well, your daddy and I were just thinking about how we fell in love." Kira said before leaning in to kiss Tommy softly on the lips.

"Awwww, that's so sweet mommy." Veronica said before hugging her mother.

James looked a way for a brief instant before asking his parents again the question that was burning on his mind.

"Can we please watch some cartoons?" he all but whined.

"Sure thing, alee." Tommy said as he got up and out of bed to get the remote control, his black pajamas displaying little monkeys sitting on chairs holding remote controls, bananas, and the words' Not now…I'm watching T.V.' Kira laughed slightly at the site, While she had bought them for him as a joke, she didn't think that he would actually wear them.

After sitting back down with his family Tommy turned on the big screen television located in their bedroom.

"Okay, let's watch some cartoons then." He exclaimed as he smiled brightly. Earning cheers from both kids who snuggled up to their parents, enjoying the cartoons that were being played.

A while after Kira, decided that they should have eaten by now, so she grabbed the remote and muted the TV, earning groans and moans from her children.

"Mommy why'd you do that, it was the best part." Veronica said, rather sadly.

"Sorry Ronnie, Honey, but you two need to eat breakfast. Now tell me what you want and I'll cook it along with our father of course." She said rather happily.

"Pancakes!" James exclaimed loudly.

"Waffles!" Veronica said, just as loud.

"Okay you two, calm down, if the waffle maker is working we'll make waffles if not then pancakes okay?" Tommy said, ever the voice of reason.

Both children looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at there parents. At almost the same time exclaimed rather happily.

"We have a waffle maker?"

Both Tommy and Kira smiled before getting up to go cook. Kira turned the sound back up before they left.

"Okay you two, you can watch for now but when I call you in it's time to eat okay?" she said in a rather motherly, yet loving tone of voice.

"Okay mommy." her kids both chimed back at her happily.

While in the kitchen making both pancakes and waffles with Tommy, Kira stopped and walked over to him. Pulling into a strong embrace, she nuzzled with him slightly before looking him straight in the eyes before talking again.

"Thanks honey" she said softly.

Tommy returned the embrace and asked her rather puzzled.

"For what?"

"For all those years ago at the diner." She said, and instantly he knew what she was talking about.

"Mommy, what diner are you talking about?" Veronica asked, starling both her parents.

"Yeah and why weren't we there?" James added, wondering what was going on.

"Well, Sweetie" she said while walking up to James and picking him up. "It was before you and Veronica were born."

"Was it when you two got married?" Veronica asked, rather happily, as she was always interested in her parent's lives.

"Not Quite Angel" Tommy said while picking up his daughter and holding her close to him. "It was when I asked your mother to marry me."

"Awwww, I want to know about it." Veronica said as she was sat down in the chair, while her mother put some fresh waffles on her plate.

"Well, your father had taken me out to help me relax abit,and after dinner I ordered some Ice Cream. It was then that he asked me to marry him." Kira exclaimed brightly as she put some pancakes on James's plate.

"Awwww, that's so sweet daddy." Veronica said in between bites of her waffles, while James was busy enjoying his pancakes.

Sitting down next to their children. After preparing their plates. Tommy and Kira smiled brightly at each other, remembering that day. A day of Love and Ice Cream.

Fin.


End file.
